FlameClan/Roleplay
0This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3' ---- Cardinalblaze smiled at her mate, yet looked straight-up exhausted. "Where do you think our handsome, strong sons get their looks and abilities from? You." She whispered, resting her head on her paws and sighing.---- Scarletkit fell asleep, but Stormkit remained beside her, his eyes sealed shut as he let out a mewl.Silverstar 18:15, January 24, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you, but they get their beauty from you," He purr, resting beside his kits and his mate. He let out another purr and placed his paws under his chest. Flamestar 22 18:21, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze soon found herself falling asleep, warmed by her mate and kits.---- Stormkit let out a soft little sigh, letting his strong yet small body relax.Silverstar 18:34, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Shadowkit nudged around, squealing happily as his littermates slept. He wrestled around, warmed by his mother and father. Birchtail drifted off to sleep, curling his tail around his kits to keep them warm. Flamestar 22 18:36, January 24, 2015 (UTC) (Ah yes, here goes Mrs. Curiosity!) Scarletkit eventually awoke once more, rasing her tiny head and letting out a soft wail. Using her weak, practically useless little paws, she paddled her way out of the nest.Silverstar 18:38, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow sighed as she watched Cardinalblaze and Birchtail. Lucky ones, she thought as she watched their kits topple over each other. Her own belly was content. She glanced at Hiddenshade, feeling a rush of appreaciation toward him. She licked her paws, then padded over to Cardinalblaze. "How are the kits?" She asked the queen, bending her head to lick Scarletkit. -Stormver Emberkit let out a soft moan, her tiny, helpless paws scraping through the moss of the nest Birchtail opened his eyes, noticing Scarletkit trying to scrabble away. Oh no you don't! He quickly flexed his tail around her, pulling him towards him. "Go back to sleep, little one." He whispered softly with a purr. Flamestar 22 18:48, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Scarletkit let out a soft whimper, her paws paddling at the empty air as she was pulled back into the nest. Stormkit immediately straightened up, scooting over to his sister and sniffing her to make sure she was ok. After he decided she was fine, he clambered over to Emberkit to make sure she was fine.---- Cardinalblaze opened her eyes, her motherly instincts telling her to awake. She curled tighter around her kits, hoping to make them warm and find themselves wanting to sleep.---- Hiddenshade peered in the nursery, twitching his whiskers in amusement. "Troublemakers already?"Silverstar 18:51, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail felt the warmth of his kits and mate once more. He purred as Hiddenshade padded in, slowly opening his eyes and lifting his head. Flamestar 22 18:53, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade sat down as if to guard the exit/entrance from any unwanted visitors, watching Scarletkit yawn but continue to squirm.Silverstar 19:04, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail let out a soft yawn, putting his head back down to rest. He purred once again, as a cold wind ruffled in thrugh the nursery and through his silky brown fur. Flamestar 22 19:06, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nodded his head in acknowledgement to Stormwillow before shifting to block out the cold wind.---- Cardinalblaze shivered slightly, Scarletkit and Stormkit pushing themselves close to their mother for warmth.Silverstar 20:08, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Emberkit pressed close to her siblings, squealing in fright. Birchtail shivered as well. He flopped over, snuggling beside his kits once again. Flamestar 22 20:10, January 24, 2015 (UTC) "How are the kits?" Stormwillow asked again, licking her paw. Lucky ones.. I'll never have my own mate. No tom likes me.-Stormver Birchtail stretched, continuing to roll around. He stood up quietly, trying to keep his kits sleeping. "They're fine, just beautiful." Flamestar 22 20:49, January 24, 2015 (UTC) "You are lucky, Birchtail," Stormwillow murmured. "You've got a family. All I've got are Silverstorm, Wolfkit, and Firekit." The silver queen dipped her head at Stormwillow's words. "Come sit over here!" She called, beconing with her tail to Stormwillow's nest. -Stormver Birchtail nodded. "You are as well," He meowed with a purr. Flamestar 22 21:14, January 24, 2015 (UTC) "But you have a mate and kits! I've wanted kits myself recently.." Stormwillow mewed. Silverstorm twitched her whiskers in amusement at her words. Wolfkit leaped up onto the former rogue and squeaked, "Stormwillow! Tell me a story from when you were a rogue!" Stormwillow licked the grey bundle of fur and started to murmur, "Now listen here, this was when I'd asked to join Flameclan. I was a starving rogue, no prey eaten for days..." -Stormver ((We should have Stormwillow and Cardinalbaze fight for Birchtail XD)) Birchtail sighed, enthusiasum bubbling inside him. "Well, I was about to go out on a patrol, would you like to come? I can show you how to hunt!" Flamestar 22 21:46, January 24, 2015 (UTC) (YEAAAAA!!) Stormwillow glanced up at Birchtail. "Sure," she called. "But I know how to hunt." She turned her head to Wolfkit. "I'll finish when I get back." -Stormver ((That'd be awesome!)) "Oh, alright then..." Birchtail meowed. He yawned, sunning himself in the warm crisp air. He soon padded back to the nursery, lying down and warming his mate and kits. Flamestar 22 22:14, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow licked Birchtail's head and continued to Wolfkit, "I found your elder, Owlscream, out alone. My hunger drove me forward to attack him. Hiddenshade stopped me though. Once I came here, the same hunger drove me to attack your mother. She's forgiven me and treated me in these past few moons." -Stormver ((Let's make it happen!!)) Birchtail smiled, a purr of delight rising in his throat. He snuggled close to his kits once again. Shadowkit scrabbled under Birchtails warm fur. Flamestar 22 22:40, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow felt the warmth of love ripple through her bones. She liked a tom. The deputy. She felt her head drop unknowingly towards his head, and she curled up nearby. She let out a purr of happiness. She liked Birchtail. She lifted her head to glare into Cardinalblaze's eyes. She smirked and lowered her head. -Stormver Birchtail yawned, opening his eyes. "Uhh, Stormwillow. What are you doing?" Flamestar 22 22:51, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow felt a rush of embarassment. "U-Umm, nothing, B-Bircht-tail," she stammered. She took a glance at her own belly, which was bigger than when she had first arrived. She felt her stomach twist. Wait! It wouldn't feel this way if I was fine! ''But she did feel fine, so why wouldn't it be calm? Was it possible she was going to have ''kits? -Stormver Hiddenshade let out a low, warning growl to the rogue. "Make a move, and you'll be running with your tail between her legs!" He snapped, protective of his friend and their family.---- Cardinalblaze lay her ears back, pulling her kits closer and fluffing out her fur. "What in the name of StarClan is your deal?!"Silverstar 22:59, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail curled his lip. "Stormwillow, please leave. I understand if you're lonely, but I already have a mate, and I love her!" Flamestar 22 23:02, January 24, 2015 (UTC) "I-I'm sorry," Stormwillow squaked. "I-It's only sickness. I-I swear.." She was cut off by a round of coughing. Blood flew out of her mouth unstabily. She vomited on the moss, closing her eyes, moaning in pain. Gross! I'm sick! ''She shook, her head hurting. "I-I am sorry..." -Stormver Cardinalblaze, not exactly believing the she-cat, pressed close to her mate with her eyes round with fear. Did she have rabies? Would she kill her mate or their kits? Scarletkit let out a wail of fear while Stormkit pressed close to his father, his ears flat against his head.---- Hiddenshade narrowed his eyes. "I'm escorting you to Frostleaf, and don't argue, as you could be getting a litter of kits, the deputy, and queens sick if you don't."'Silverstar' 23:11, January 24, 2015 (UTC) "Stay close," Birchtail ordered. He bared his fangs, wrapping his tail around his kits. "I'm sorry, Stormwillow, but you need to leave. Now." Flamestar 22 23:13, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow shook in terror at thier words. "I'm sorry, okay!" She wailed. Tears flowed down her face. She couldn't stand it. "Leave me alone!" she yowled as she ran out of the nursery. She staggered halfway across the camp, collapsing onto the ground. Her first friends, gone. "You okay?" Silverstorm's voice asked. Stormwillow nodded, closing her eyes. She drifted into sleep with one last thought: Flameclan hates me. -Stormver Birchtail gazed at his kits and his mate quivering in fear. "Are you alright?" He asked, taking a sigh of relief in. Flamestar 22 23:34, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze's pelt was still fluffed, but her body relaxed slightly as she pressed her head against his shoulder. "I-I am, the kits seem fine...Are you alright beloved?" She asked, her eyes glowing with care and worry as she gazed at him, her flank rising to falling rather quickly. Scarletkit remained tense, pressed against Stormkit, who gazed around angrily and boldly, as if he'd kill the next cat who dared to torment his family.'Silverstar' 23:37, January 24, 2015 (UTC) "I'm fine, but I have no idea what's wrong with Stormwillow!" He shouted, standing beside his mate. "I'm just glad you and the kits are all right." Emberkit remained clenched and hidden under her mothers fur. Shadowkit held his tail up straight, not afraid at all. Flamestar 22 23:40, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm carrired the much heavier than usual Stormwillow to the medicine den, then padded back to the nursery. "Birchtail," she mewed. "She's expecting kits, but she's also sick. I know the father too. It's Wrenflight." -Stormver "Your father?!" Birchtail shouted, seeming very, very suprised. "He's with a different she-cat now?" Flamestar 22 23:49, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze flattened her ears, gazing up at Silverstorm sympathetically. "I...I'm so sorry to here that, Silverstorm..." She then thought of her own father, realizing that the very same thing could happen to her. Birchtail gazed at his mate, noticing she needed comfort. "It'll be okay, my love." Flamestar 22 23:52, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm snorted. "He never cared anyway." She licked Firekit behind the ears. "She shouldn't trust him. Having him as a mate once is bad enough." -Stormver Firekit chuckled, warmth flooding his pelt as he stayed by his mothers side. Birchtail glared at the silver queen, then back to his mate. Flamestar 22 23:59, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze gave a small shrug, still tired from the drama and frustration earlier. Stormkit lay on his side, a paw on a ball of moss. Meanwhile, his sister squirmed out of the nest once more, looking for adventure.'Silverstar' 00:05, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm padded out of the nursery. "I'll go check on her.." ---Stormwillow leaped up in happiness at Silverstorm's arrival. "Calm down, Stormwillow," she only muttered. "Your kits need you to be calmer than you currently are." -Stormver Emberkit gazed at Shadowkit happily, play-bowing. Waving her tail, she bubbled with excitement. "Wanna play?" Flamestar 22 00:27, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Scarletkit scrambled out of the nursery at top speed, her eyes round. She was the first out of the nursery! ''Eat that Stormkit! She thought happily, scuttling about, looking for some trouble to cause.---- Stormkit sat back quietly, watching his siblings play to make sure they'd stay safe.---- Cardinalblaze sighed softly, leaning against Birchtail as she sat with her tail wrapped around her paws.Silverstar 00:33, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Sure," Shadowkit grunted, admitting he was bored. He trotted out of the Nursery as Emberkit accidently stepped on his tail. "Hey! Watch where you're stepping!" Flamestar 22 00:41, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "How did you know?" Stormwillow shreiked. Just as the words came out, she let out a yowl of pain. The kits, no! Silverstorm rushed around the medicine den. One thing was sure, Stormwillow's kits were coming. -Stormver Upon hearing the shriek, Scarletkit yelped in fear and bolted back to the nursery, cowering behind her father.---- Stormkit rose to his paws, fur bristling in a defensive way. What was happening?---- Hiddenshade, who had been sleeping, woke up with a jerk, hitting his head and hissing in pain. "A-Are we under attack?!"Silverstar 00:58, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail pressed close to his mate, looking at Hiddenshade. "Mind if a take a trip outside the nursery for a few minutes, Cardinalblaze?" He asked, worried for the Clan's saftey. Flamestar 22 01:01, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "I'll go with you...Kits, settle down and keep calm." Cardinalblaze murmured, nuzzling each on the cheek before following her mate outside.Silverstar 01:03, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "No, stay here." He ordered, worried for her ''saftey. "I'll be back soon, I promise." He meowed. Outside of the camp, a brown tabby tom appeared. ''Falconstripe! He really was alive!! Flamestar 22 01:04, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze, worried about her mate's safety, peered outside of the den, her blue gaze soft. "Beloved? Who's that?" She murmured, remaining in the nursery with Scarletkit at her paws, Stormkit growling at the odd tom.Silverstar 01:05, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Quiet," He ordered, narrowing his eyes. Emberkit quivered in fear. "Daddy, who's the big cat?" Flamestar 22 01:08, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Scarletkit pressed close to her sister, eyes wide with terror. "H-He's not gonna hurt us, is he? Are you and mama gonna be alright??" She whimpered, shaking so much she nearly fell. Meanwhile, Stormkit leaped in front of his mother, growling at Falconstripe while Cardinalblaze tired pulling him back.Silverstar 01:09, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "You'll be fine," He whispered, cowarding around his kits. Falconstripe came closer, his shadow growing bigger every step. "Get away you snake-heart!" Birchtail hissed, unsheathing his claws. Flamestar 22 01:12, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze flattened herself against the ground, pushing her kits back and snarling, lashing her tail and unsheathing her claws. Stormkit pushed Scarletkit behind him, fluffing out his pelt and hissing at Falconstripe. "Go away!" He yowled, tiny tail lashing in a threatening manner.Silverstar 01:13, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Ah, dear brother. It's so nice to see you again!" Falconstripe meowed sarcastically. Birchtail lashed his tail. "Why are you here? What do you want?!" Flamestar 22 01:16, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze ushered three of her four kits into the back of the nursery, but Stormkit constantly returned to stand proudly beside his father, as if challenging Falconstripe as well. "S-Stormkit, get back here!" Cried out Cardinalblaze, racing to her dark tabby son.Silverstar 01:17, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "This must be one of yoyr kits!" Falconstripe meowed, bending down to gaze into the toms eyes. Birchtail hissed angerily, pushing Sotrmkit behind him. "Get away from him!" Flamestar 22 01:19, January 25, 2015 (UTC Stormkit hissed furiously at the tom. "Go away, get away from my momma and poppa! Don't touch Scarletkit, don't touch E-" Cardinalblaze cut her son off, pulling him away from the evil tom.Silverstar 01:20, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "You stay away from me, and my family!" Birchtail continued, angerily lashing out. He lashed his tail, bringing himself to fully pounce on Falcon, pinning him down. A slight grin came upon his face. "Oh dear brother, do you really think I'd come alone?" Flamestar 22 01:22, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze's eyes widened in fear, quickly hauling her litter to the back of the nursery, even bringing little Stormkit.---- Hiddenshade, upon hearing trouble, regained himself and spiked out his fur, ready for a fight.Silverstar 01:23, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "W-What?" Birchtail asked, very confused. "I've brought guests, DarkClan, attack!" Falcon hissed, unsheathing his claws as numerous shadows peared behind him. Birchtail met his brothers gaze, cowarding in fear, clenched to the ground. "What do you want?!" Flamestar 22 01:26, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Amber leaped from cover, pinning the surprised Hiddenshade. Throughout the whole fight, the two brawled, Deputy vs. Skilled Warrior. She lashed at his face, landing a blow on his eye and damaging it, causing him to keep it closed. Snarling in pain, Hiddenshade pushed upward, unbalencing the Deputy and sinking his fangs into her neck. They continued to fight throughout the whole battle, not another cat interrupting their furious brawl.---- Cardinalblaze shrieked in fear as wriggling Scarletkit accidently fell out of the nest, being kicked out by her quivering littermates.Silverstar 01:28, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "My pleasure." Rushclaw said, proeeding to run into the nursery. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:31, January 25, 2015 (UTC)) Emberkit cried in fear as battle cries split into the crisp air. A battle-scarred grey tom came beside Rushclaw. He bared his fangs and grabbed Scarletkit by the scruff. Growling angerily, Falconstripe flung him off, heaving himself onto his brother. Birchtails eyes grew wider, and lifeless. "You leave my family alone!" He coughed, spitting out a small ounce of blood. Shadowkit gazed at the battling cats, his paws urging to step into the battle. He quickly darted out, trying to attack the cat that was holding Scarletkit. Shadowkit wrapped his jaws around the cats leg, sinking his tiny teeth in. Without hesitation, Snaketooth flung him off, throwing him onto the blood stained, muddy ground. Falconstripe kept Birchtail pinned, leaving a smrik upon his face. Birchtail tried escaing, but it was obvious he couldn't. Emberkit sat beside her mother, her eyes gleaming with sadness. ''Was Birchtail going to die? '' Flamestar 22 01:36, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw grabbed stormkit, he was going to love this. He raked his claws down storms back, ignoring the screams of the kit. He was laughing and loving it. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:43, January 25, 2015 (UTC)) ((Okay, Kosh. You can't do that. Let me explain why. Silver needs to post before you just say 'OH STORMKIT DIES')) "Stay away from my brother!" Shadowkit hissed, trying to get up. Scents of blood filled the air. "So, I see you've taken a liking to Cardinalblaze, and earned rank as deputy." Falconstripe snarled, drawing near Birchtails face. "Take one more step and I'll claw your ears off!" He growled, watching his brother urge to struggle for freedom. Flamestar 22 01:48, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Why is that? Would you rather take his place or be with him?" Rushclaw asked, holding down stormkit. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:49, January 25, 2015 (UTC)) ((Thank you for removing that, Kosh.)) Shadowkit qivered in fear, urging himself to lung at the cold-hearted tom. "Leave Stormkit alone!" He repeated. Birchtail, feeling caged, toppled himself over Falconstripe. He lied on the ground, blood staining his fur. Before standing up, he gazed at Stormkit lying on the ground. "No!" He cried. Flamestar 22 01:53, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Then I guess you will join your place of tortue with him!" Rushclaw said, proceeding to knock shadowkit over. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:55, January 25, 2015 (UTC)) Shadowkit tumbled over, bleeding. He didn't want to die, he just wanted to be in the Nursery with his mother and father. Flamestar 22 01:58, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw dragged shadowkit next to stormkit, he then continued to claw at their backs. He continued to laugh at their screams of pain. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 02:00, January 25, 2015 (UTC)) Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan